A ball like no other
by SweetPurpleCandy
Summary: Our favourite characters are invited to a ball at the Reinsworth Mansion. Obviously, nothing normal happens. I can't promise much but what I can promise is chaos and utter retardity.
1. A normal beginning for an abnormal story

A/N: Hello Hello Hello! I shall debut into the world of Pandora Hearts Fanfic-dom with a CRACK:D I know it's a short first chapter but the idea seemed promising. xP Enjoy and review!

**A normal beginning for an abnormal story**

* * *

**G**il walked into his house gladly, exhausted from the chaotic day.

**L**otti noticed a letter, sitting on the table, lighted up by a beam of moonlight.

**R**eim walked towards the letter, his curiosity aroused.

**O**scar looked down at the letter and noted the Reinsworth crest on the seal.

**A**da picked up the letter.

**O**z opened the envelope while **A**lice watched.

**R**eo took out the message and called **E**liot over.

**V**incent read the letter and announced to **E**cho that it was addressed to them both.

**E**cho stared at the letter.

On the crisp parchment, it stated,

Dear **Vincent Nightray and Echo**,

You are invited to

**The Reinsworth Ball!**

At

**13/11/2009, Friday 3pm, Reinsworth Mansion!**

Please don't bother RSVPing as if you received this message,

you are required to come!

Love, **Sharon and Break (and Emily)**

P.S. Gil's coming~ -Emily

P.P.S. Emily, you shouldn't have said that! We don't even know whether Gil's coming! -Break

P.P.P.S. He won't have a choice anyway. *giggles* - Sharon

**E**cho sweat dropped.


	2. Bit of calm before the storm

A/N: Since the first chapter was short, I felt oblinged to publish the 2nd at the same time(: I'd always wondered what was up with the Reinsworth people and purple... they always seem to wear it. ._. a review would be nice:D

**A bit of calm before the storm**

* * *

Sharon stood, proudly watching the workers put the finishing touches on the purple drapes, purple flowers, purple tablecloths, purple paint coated stage and best of all, the priceless purple quartz chandelier. She gazed adoringly at the chandelier, which scintillated beautifully in the romantic gaze of the candle lights. Content with the decorations, she decided to make sure the maids were all ready.

Walking into the maid's quarters, she happily observed that all the maids were wearing the purple aprons that she had specially ordered for the event. She looked around, wondering where Break was.

She strutted into the kitchen, where the cooks were bustling around in preparation for the ball. Looking around, she noticed a purple figure with silver hair, dumping in handfuls of sugar cubes into the confections and drinks.

"Break, isn't that a little bit too much sugar?" Sharon asked, her smile as sweet as the sugar cubes Break was holding.

"Ah, ojou-sama. Isn't that a little bit too much purple?" Break replied pleasantly, pointing through the open door at the ballroom. Sharon's sugary smile remained but her aura darkened. She whipped out a paper fan from thin air and brandished it menacingly. Break shrunk.

Sharon's smile widened a fraction but it was hidden behind the fan she had opened up. She walked off, satisfied for the time being. Break wiped away a gigantic sweat drop and sighed in relief. At least he wasn't going to be brutally murdered by a paper fan. Deciding that it wasn't safe to continue sweetening the food, he dumped the rest of the sugar cubes inside the pot of guacamole dip. He'd always liked guacamole dips.

An hour before 3, Break watched as Sharon sashayed into the ballroom fully dressed. Her pink eyes were enhanced by the light make-up she had applied and her ginger hair was let down, straight to her hips. She had clipped back part of her hair with a clip so that the purple diamond earrings that adorned her earlobes glinted in the light. Her dress was frilly and slightly flamboyant but it fit the atmosphere of the ballroom perfectly. He muttered under his breath, "Purple. I should have known," and resumed sipping his cup tea on the edge of the stage, enjoying the final minutes of the calm before a storm.

Exactly three minutes later…

_"Why can't I wear my own clothes?!"  
"Baka Usagi! This is a ball! Girls, or in your case, female looking chains have to wear dresses!"  
"Urusai you seaweed head!"_

Break sighed, jumped off his perch, dumped the cup under his hat, put on his smile and got ready to greet the first guests. Or rather, the first intruders to his tranquility.


End file.
